Que tout est noir
by Lermy
Summary: POV Hermione."Je t’ai perdu. J’ai perdu l’homme que j’aime. Alors, c’est donc cela ? La mort." Hermione ne se remet pas de la mort de son amour.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux cités appartiennent encore et toujours à la Sublissime J.K Rowling. (Mais si elle veut s'en débarrasser je suis preneuse =D)

**Note de moi ^^ :** Voila ma première SongFic. C'est la toute première fois (tou-toute premièèère fois, tou-toute première foiiis... bref) que j'edit sur un site, voila c'était juste histoire de le dire. SongFic écrite dans un moment de moins bien -ou plutôt de lucidité- ou la mort d'un ami m'a "inspirée". Autant transformer toute cette peine en quelque chose... alors voila ce que je vous ai pondu =D.

Rien de bien terrible, mais je pensais à lui lorsque je l'ai écrite alors... **Pour toi amigo, tu me manques terriblement **!

Bonne lecture à tous, merci d'avance de m'avoir lue, et une petite review ne serais pas malvenue... que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise, tant qu'elle est constructive c'est tout ce qui compte. Bisous Bisoux !

**Magnifique chanson de _Damien Saez_ : Que tout est noir.**

Elle hurlait de désespoir. Ses joues couvertes de larmes étaient cachées par ses mains tremblantes. Ses yeux noisettes fixaient le vide. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

_Des jours qui ne ressemblent qu'à l'ombre des nuits,_

_Des silences qui résonnent à l'âme comme un cri…_

« Je t'ai perdu. J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime. Alors, c'est donc cela ? La mort. Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne croiserai ton regard ébène, plus jamais je ne frôlerai tes lèvres si douces, plus jamais tu ne me serrera dans ses bras… C'est si banal. Je me déteste. Je me déteste de ne m'être réveillé que trop tard, d'avoir attendu si longtemps…

_Quand les paupières n'ont même plus la force des orages,_

_Quand, porté par les flots, je ne vois plus rivage…_

Je me hais de ne pas trouver le courage de mettre fin à ma vie à cet instant. Tu avais donc raison… Cette saleté de légende sur le courage Gryffondorien. Ce n'est que du vent. Désormais je le sais, le seul but, la seule chose que l'on recherche, le seul sentiment pour le quelle nous vivons c'est celui qui à le pouvoir de nous détruire jusqu'au plus profond de nos âmes. L'amour.

_Des amours qui sont nées aux mauvaises saisons, _

_Quand le printemps à tardé à ouvrir ses bougeons…_

Ce sentiment qui prend le nom de la personne qui nous le fait ressentir.

_Des lunes toujours pleines qui ne me sourient plus,_

_Comme jouer aux échecs quand la reine est perdue…_

Sévérus…

_Dans les travers du temps je sais, je t'ai perdu, _

_Tu me l'a dit cent fois tu ne reviendras plus…_

Mon amour, toute mon âme s'est envolée avec toi. Je ne sais comment tout cela s'est passé mais quel importance ? Tu n'est plus là, c'est tout ce que je sais. Et moi qui pensais avoir déjà connu le malheur, la réelle tristesse qui nous transperce le cœur. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

_Alors je peux partir comme un loup solitaire,_

_Qui, blessé, s'en ira mourir auprès d'un hêtre…_

Sévérus… Tu es tout, tout mon amour. Tu m'a apporté ce que jamais rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'apporter.

_Moi, j'aurais tant voulu que cet être soit toi,_

_Tant voulu avec toi, être un autre que moi…_

Tu m'a aimé, tu m'a fait me sentir femme, me sentir vivante. « Vivante », ce que je peux haïr ce mot à présent. Tout, tout tournait autours de toi, toute ma vie, toute ma planète et voila que je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être. La vie ne tient à rien. Je n'ai jamais souffert avant ce jour, et aujourd'hui je suis vide. L'espoir que j'avais en l'avenir ne tenait qu'à toi. Tu n'es plus.

…_Au profond de ton ventre faire la plus belle terre,_

_Oublier qui je suis et fermer les paupières…_

Je n'ai plus de force. Mon corps est comme mort avec toi, tout autant que mon âme. Comment se relever ? Puis-je continuer à vivre sans l'unique personne qui me faisait rire, aimer, vivre ? Pourrais-je retourner aux cachots, passer devant tes appartements, le premier lieux qui nous a vu nous aimer ? Entendre parler de toi, de ce que tu étais. Voir les gens te regretter, te pleurer, ces gens qui n'ont jamais essayer de percer tous le bon qu'il y avait en toi de ton vivant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne peux plus vivre, plus survivre, je ne veux que toi.

_Quand on est tellement seul que même la solitude _

_Vous semble être une amie dont on se passerait._

_Celle qui fût toujours là depuis le premier souffle, _

_Qui depuis ce jour là ne veut plus vous quitter…_

Je ne veux que tes bras enlaçant ma taille, tes lèvres effleurant mon cou, mes mains caressant ton dos… Je ne veux que ton souffle mêlé au mien dans ces moments où seuls, nous pouvions nous aimer loin de tout.

_Quand vous ne savez plus qu'un jour vous saviez rire, _

_Quand le mal a choisi votre âme pour empire, _

_Quand tous les romantiques et les tristes du monde_

_Ont choisis votre cœur pour se mettre à pleurer._

Loin de la guerre. Alors pour toi mon amour, je vais puiser le peu de force qu'il me reste, je vais me relever. N'attends pas de moi que je trouve le courage de retourner à mon dortoir, de reprendre ma vie là où elle s'est instantanément arrêtée. Non, je ne peux pas. La seule pensée qui me donne de la force, c'est celle de te retrouvée.

_Que tout est noir, que tout est noir,_

_Comment te dire que tout est noir…_

Je ne vois que toi. Je sais que je suis debout, qu'il pleut, qu'à quelques millimètres le vide m'appel, mais je ne sens rien. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux plus, je ne peux rien sans toi.

_Comment j'ai peur, comment j'ai froid,_

_Comment te dire quand t'es pas là_

_Que mois sans toi non, ça veut rien dire…_

Le futur ne veut plus rien dire. Il fait sans doute froid, je ne sais pas… Je t'aime, de toute mon âme, je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'aimer.

_Comment te dire, dis-moi,_

_Comment te dire que moi sans toi_

_C'est comme un rire qui trouve pas…_

Je fais mon dernier pas dans le vide… Dans quelques secondes mon amour, je te retrouverai et cette fois, plus rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. »

…_Vers où mourir._


End file.
